herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ginei Morioka
Ginei Morioka (more commonly known as Gin) is a character in the Rosario + Vampire manga and anime and the secondary male protagonist of the series after Tsukune Aono. When first introduced, however, he is a one-time antagonist. He is the president of the Newspaper Club and in the year above Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. He is also a werewolf, which, according to Kurumu, are S-Class monsters on the same level as vampires. Revealed as the 'peeping Tom' who had been spying on girls (and was able to run away without being noticed due to her super speed), he battles Moka in an attempt to win her as his woman. However, Moka defeats him. Afterwards, he retains his lecherous tendencies, but becomes a loyal friend to the others despite them often thinking he doesn't have what it takes to be a leader. He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in the Japanese version of the anime and Ian Sinclair in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Daikoku and Brook. Appearance Gin has reddish brown eyes (green in the manga) and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. When he transforms into a werewolf, his appearance changes to that of an anthropomorphic wolf. He is said to speak in an Osakan accent. In the second manga serialization, Gin now only wears casual clothing, abandoning the uniform. Personality Gin is one of the more complicated main characters. To look at him, one would think he is a rather charming fellow. However, Ginei is rather girl-crazy almost to the point of being a total high-class pervert. At first, he was extremely attracted to Moka and considered Tsukune a rival for her affections. In the second part of Rosario + Vampire, Gin now seems to be attracted to Kurumu also, mostly because of her breast size as he is often seen groping her whenever they meet. Gin also seems to have a long list of former girlfriends. Though Gin is the club president, he is a very lazy one, using to be normally absent and tending to leave all the work to his subordinates. Despite his shallow and selfish behavior, Ginei is actually a quite caring person and a good friend. In his first year, however, he used to be extremely bearish and violent, only interested in fight. Because of this, he was known as "Mad Dog" Morioka. He slowly changed his mind thanks to San Otonashi, a graduate of Yōkai and the former newspaper club president. He is shown to have feelings for San. During the Hong Kong journey he proved to really care about Kurumu too, looking after her while she was sick and trying to comfort the crying succubus after she realized Tsukune's true feelings towards Moka; in actuality, Gin felt quite bad for Kurumu. Nevertheless, his loyalty is sincere and he values his comrades more than anything else, and is not above enduring excruciating pain, nor resorting to deadly force, for their sakes. In conjunction with his werewolf attributes, this makes Gin both a great ally and a fearsome adversary. Gallery Ginei Morioka- Werewolf.jpg|Gin in his werewolf form Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Fighter Category:Lethal